Water Bottle Fizz
by Messy.Scrawls
Summary: During a hot day Gokudera just wants to have some fun but Tsuna thinks it's too hot for that. Shonen-ai. One-shot. Goku x Tsuna / 5927


**W**a t e r **B**o t t l e **F**i z z

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this wonderful anime. ;w;

**Author's Note: **As you know now, this is my first fic. here on and my first shonen-ai story. I hope you guys like it! Also, if there are any mistakes, please tell me.

Tsuna eyed Gokudera warily as he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. It was a very warm and humid that afternoon and the heat was becoming unbearable. Tsuna sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow as I-pin and Lambo burst into the room.

"Ha ha ha, Lambo-san is faster than –," Gokudera cut off the young bovine by keeping Lambo in a chokehold. Tsuna noticed the irritation in the platinum haired boy's face.

"Gokudera just let him go. It's too hot to move around," Tsuna said while fanning himself with his left hand. Gokudera immediately let Lambo go and both the young bovine and I-pin jumped out the window to continue their game outside.

"Gomen! Juudaime," Gokudera replied, as he sat back down rather close to Tsuna on the bed. He could feel the heat radiating off of Tsuna as their thighs brushed together.

"No," Tsuna said curtly, his stern face softened as he saw Gokudera's small pout. "It's too hot for that, okay?"

The platinum haired boy scowled and quickly pushed Tsuna onto his back. Tsuna's eyes widened with surprise and he gave off a startled cry. Gokudera grazed his lips gently against Tsuna's soft ones. Tsuna weakly tried to push his lover off of him but he gave up as soon as Gokudera slid his left hand underneath his shirt. The brunet shivered slightly at Gokudera's cool touch. Gokudera's slightly calloused fingers tenderly moved across his skin. Tsuna hesitated but slowly wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pressed their lips closer together. Gokudera sighed at the sensation, he retaliated by moving his hand further up Tsuna's alabaster stomach.

Tsuna gave out a weak cry and Gokudera took the opportunity of Tsuna's parted lips and delved into the moist, warm cavern. Tsuna gave off another low moan and shyly brushed his tongue against Gokudera's. He felt his cheeks flush and somehow even with his lover's cool touches he felt insufferably hot. Their lips never parted until Tsuna pulled away to get a breath of air.

Gokudera lowered his head so it was touching his lover's, he could feel the brunet's rapid heartbeat against his chest, the shallow breaths of exhaled air against his face, and the strong warmth radiating from Tsuna's body. He noticed the faint rosy blush on Tsuna's cheeks and the uncomfortable look that he had from having his clothes on. Gokudera had to admit that; the heat was starting to get to him.

He moved his head and his lips were closing in on a kiss when Tsuna turned his head to the side. Tsuna's hand pushed Gokudera off his chest. "No, Gokudera. I-I-It's just too hot today," He murmured softly. Gokudera didn't responded verbally, he swiftly dove down and pinned Tsuna's hands against the sheets. Before Tsuna could say something he latched his mouth on the brunet's neck.

Gokudera deftly traced a trail along Tsuna's neck. He suckled gently at Tsuna's smooth pale skin. Gokudera almost grinned when he heard Tsuna gasp at the feeling. Tsuna wriggled his wrists, trying to free himself from the platinum haired boy.

He let out a loud groan as Gokudera became more aggressive. His teeth nipped at the juncture of his neck and he sucked harder at the skin. Tsuna winced as Gokudera bit his skin rather harshly but relaxed right after as Gokudera apologized for the bite by licking attentively against the bruise. Tsuna didn't mind the overwhelming heat now; he just wanted to touch his lover.

Tsuna whined, "Go-Goku-kudera please, pl-ple-please let me touch you," He resumed fidgeting his wrists and soon enough his lover complied and let go, only to strip Tsuna of his clothing. Or well, he _tried_ too.

"Gomen," Tsuna pushed Gokudera off his chest so he could sit up. Gokudera nuzzled Tsuna affectionately; he had forgotten that his lover wasn't exactly ready to get that intimate yet.

Tsuna pecked Gokudera on the cheek "I'll make it up to you somehow. Maybe later tonight, when it's cooler," The platinum haired boy flashed a grin when Tsuna blushed deeply. The brunet turned away, embarrassed.

"Gokudera, could you get me a water bottle?"

The platinum haired teen nodded in response and walked out the door. "Anything for you, Juudaime."

After a little while Gokudera returned, shaking a water bottle in his right hand.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why are you shaking the bottle?"

The silver haired boy didn't answer, instead he continued shaking the bottle while walking back towards the bed. Tsuna could see the small bubbles developing at the top of the transparent liquid. Right away the brunet widened his eyes, the white froth reminded the teen of an explosion, "Eeeeek! Gokudera?!? What are you doing?"

Swiftly, Gokudera popped the water bottle lid open.

"WHAT?! Why didn't it fizz?"


End file.
